Just Close Your Eyes
by WindXRain
Summary: A different aftermath of Sozins Comet. Songfic. Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. SAD AND DEPRESSING. 'Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Do you know how when you're in one of those "down" moods? I've been like that recently… -.- BUT do NOT worry about me! Just moody is all…. Sad story! Beware! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Yada, Yada, YA! **

Just Close Your Eyes

Katara sat next to the warm blazing fire, staring. The heat usually comforted her, but this time the warmth had no effect. It had been one week since the war ended. Ozai was defeated. One week since…._he_ left. There was a small timid knock at the door to her luxurious room. Katara's eye twitched but she didn't answer. Her worried brother barged in anyways.

"Katara," Sokka said, plopping down on the floor next to her. "You haven't said anything since the coronation."

"Why would you care?" Katara choked out. She knew the answer. Her feelings were only speaking.

"Aa-"

"Don't!" Katara interrupted him. "Don't you _dare_ say his name!"

"He," Sokka sighed with a change of words. "Wouldn't want you to be like this." Tears that had been held back for so long started to flow down her face.

"Go away!" Katara rasped her voice hoarse. Sokka obliged, knowing his sister needed time. A few minutes later, Katara ran to her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"WHY?" Katara screamed to the spirits. She got up and shook her fist to the ceiling. "First my mother, and now Aang?" Eyes wide, Katara covered her mouth with shaking hands. _She had said his name._ As Katara screamed into her pillow once more, an unneeded memory came into her mind.

(_flashback)_

As Ozai drew his last breath, he kicked a flaming ball towards a pillar Aang was standing under. It toppled over Aang. Katara saw the whole thing and ran towards the rubble.

_"No, no, NO!" _Katara thought as she blinked back tears. Toph uncovered the rubble with her earth bending. There lay Aang, barely breathing with a big bruise on his forehead and chest. Coming out of the additional cuts and gashes was a pool of crimson. Blood.

"K-Katara!" Aang screamed, realizing the unbearable pain, tears coming out of his eyes. She kneeled down next to him, hands shaking. Pulling the water out of her canteen, Katara tried to close the biggest gash on his side.

"It's alright, Aang," Katara cried. "I won't let you die."

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Sokka called Katara's name, not knowing Aang was dying. Katara ignored it and kept healing Aang, the tears never stopping.

"Don't leave me Katara!" Aang screeched, sobbing at the same time. "I-it hurts!" Katara cried with him, trying her best to comfort him.

"It's okay, Aang. I won't leave you." Katara whispered. _But you'll leave me…._ She thought. The healing water finally started to calm Aang. The tears that had been flowing for so long stopped. His breathing slowed.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…._

"Stay with me Aang!"Katara cried, shutting her eyes tightly. "Don't leave me here." With all of his strength, he cupped her face with his hand.

"I-I love you Katara. I'll always be with you. I'll wait for you." Aang's voice wavered. All of his strength was weakening, like a dimming fire. The day was leaving. Just like him.

_Just close your eyes_

_ The sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now…_

"I love you, too Aang," Katara sobbed, grasping his hand that was still cupped to her cheek. The Avatar smiled sadly. Katara kissed him lightly on the lips as her left the world he saved….the people he loved. All the tears Katara cried were now gone. Nothing could compare to the sadness she felt now.

(end of flashback)

THE END….. OR IS IT?


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note Chapter Only!

Sorry I got your hopes up and this is only an author's note but….I will be continuing this story. Just give me some time. I have plenty of other ideas for more stories on the way. But Just Close Your Eyes will indeed have a sequel; I was already planning on it. I just wanted to see if people would like the first part of the story. I am currently working on many great and amazing stories, so hang in there peeps! I love the reviews you all give me and I love you all! Goodbye!

~_Jade_


	3. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I haven't given up on you guys. Here is the next chapter of Just Close Your Eyes. It might be the last I'm not sure. Please bear with me as I present….the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: Jade does not own any of ATLA or it's characters….. dang it…..Oh yeah! Or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

Safe and Sound

Katara was never afraid of death after Aang died. She was actually expecting it. Longing for it. Waiting for it. When she became 16, many young men sought for her hand in marriage. Whenever a man asked her, she would fight back tears and say, "I made a promise, and I don't ever intend to break it." Katara took care of Appa and Momo in Aang's debt. Seventy years passed….soon after though, her friends began to die. First Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and then Sokka. Katara became lonely and spent her days at the Southern Air Temple, sitting on Aang's marble white coffin, and would talk to him. She would tell him how lonely she was and how Appa and Momo were doing. Katara had found a new species of sky bison and flying lemurs. So she never really felt alone sometimes. But suddenly, Appa died of old age. As did Momo. Then Katara began to get very sick. Some people lived at the Southern Air Temple, nomads looking for a place to call home, but they left Katara be on her orders. She was ready to die. Katara was, after all, 85 years old. The old waterbender lay on her bed, coughing violently occasionally, when she realized it was harder to breathe. Katara didn't fight it, she was wise and knew she was ready. Before her heart stopped, Katara thought back long ago, to the adventures she had with Aang. The North Pole, the Serpents Pass, Ba Sing Se, The Fire Nation Dance Party…but most of all, Katara remembered the day that her, Aang, and Sokka went to Aunt Wu's town.

"It looks like the fortuneteller was wrong. I never did marry a powerful bender and I never did have any grand children." Katara chuckled sadly.

_Come morning light…_

Suddenly, when sleep overcame her, Katara saw her body. Katara stared curiously at her dead body for a while. _Why am I looking at my body? _The woman wondered. _And why does it feel so real?_ Katara felt that she was being pulled to the sky, pulled out of the earth, and was sitting on a beach. The white sand was blinding, but the clear blue waves were breathtaking.

"What is going on here?" Katara spoke aloud and gasped. Her voice sounded clear and youthful. Not old and withered like it used to be. She turned around and gasped again. There stood her friends, who were smiling and laughing at her.

"Your expression is more priceless that Snoozle's, Sugar Queen!" Toph laughed. Since she was in the Spirit World, she could see. Everyone else chuckled with a "HEY!" from Sokka.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed and ran towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're finally here!" Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks.

"I'm glad." She pulled away and smiled at Sokka, then wiping away her tears. After greetings and hugs from everyone, Katara noticed that Aang wasn't there.

"Sokka?" Katara asked, her voice in a hoarse whisper. "Where is Aang?" Toph shrugged.

"I think he just got back from his ride with Appa." Suki beamed, pointing to the landing bison. Eyes wide with disbelief, Katara watched Aang get off Appa, laugh, and pet the bison, oblivious that Katara had returned. Katara suddenly felt nauseous. But why? This was her best friend, her lover. Why was she so nervous? Aang turned around and saw the figure before him.

"Katara?" Aang asked with hesitation, his eyes brimming with tears. He was in his 20's, as everyone else was, so he wasn't the scrawny, twelve year old boy she found in the iceberg. Aang had gotten muscular and is baby fat left his handsome face. Was this the Aang Katara had fallen in love with? But his eyes….they were still the same storm grey color, the same shine was in his eyes as he ran towards her. "Katara! It's you! You're finally here!" He was crying now as he finally was face to face with his match. His voice had gotten deeper too. Katara started to cry, too as Aang pulled her in a tight embrace. She started to laugh as Aang spun her around in the air. Then, Aang pulled her into a long awaited kiss. It was soft and passionate as his soft lips touched hers.

_You and I'll be Safe…._

He pulled away and both were blushing.

"Katara…." Aang sighed. "You're so beautiful. You look just like your mother." Katara smiled and hugged him again. When they pulled away, Aang gave her his famous lopsided grin that made her heart flutter.

_And…_

"We'll be together forever." She whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Forever. For Eternity." Aang whispered back.

"Safe and sound." Katara laughed.

_Sound…_

And they were.

THE END.

**A/N: Did you like it? Because I sure did! I loved the second chapter more than the first. Maybe I'll make a story about their life in the spirit world. Maybe. It sounds like a good idea now. I will. If you readers want though of course. RnR! **

**~JADE**


End file.
